Christmas at Hogsmeade
by SunshineDaisiesWindmills
Summary: "It's not completely unheard of," she said, "I am on a date with you, after all."


**AN: My piece for Jily Secret Santa on tumblr! It was written for Natasha, laughinglikealoon over there. It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The pub was dim. The chandeliers emitted their faint glow, and in the fireplace, a fire roared cheerfully. A smoky haze filled the air, and the crowded room was loud with the chatter of its occupants. In a booth near the back, James Potter began peeling the label from his empty bottle of butterbeer.

"You drank that quickly," his companion noted, "so eager to be rid of me?"

"No!" he responded quickly, "You are imagining things, I drank this at a perfectly normal rate, _you_ are _nursing_ that mead."

"_I_ am enjoying the conversation," she took a sip of the said mead, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You are _dominating_ the conversation," he corrected with a smirk. Her mouth fell open in mock shock, and she flicked a small piece of napkin at him. It hit his cheek and fell to the table. "No need for violence, Evans."

She flicked another piece at him; this one hit him square between the eyes. "Am I boring you?" she asked.

"Not at all," he responded, "I am enraptured. Please continue telling me about Muggle Christmas, they never taught us this in class." Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "No, really! I want to know!"

"After dinner," she began again, "We all sing carols around the table. My father sings especially loud, and very off-key, and it is absolutely wonderful."

"Sounds like it," he smiled.

"And what of Christmas at the Potters'?"

"It's dreadfully boring," he said.

"I don't believe any holiday of yours could be boring."

"Why, is that a compliment?"

"You know, I think it might be."

"It's a Christmas miracle."

Lily laughed, "It's not completely unheard of," she said, "I am on a date with you, after all."

James looked at her through the smoky air and grinned. Lily cast her eyes downward, blushing. She picked up her glass and took another sip of mead.

"Are you enjoying it?" James asked. His fingers picked again at his bottle.

"I'm not sure yet," she teased. James raised his eyebrows, "You're distracted, you've already finished your drink, you've insulted my conversational skills, not very charming, I must say."

He laughed, "I apologize."

"You're forgiven."

He smiled. She raised her glass, and took a final swallow.

"So eager to be rid of me?" James teased.

"I can order another, if you'd like."

"By all means," he gestured to the bar, "Order another if you'd like."

She smiled, "If it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather go somewhere a bit quieter."

He brought his hand to his chest, and his draw dropped, he channeled the essence of a gossipy woman engaged in scandal, "So forward."

Lily burst into laughter, her head tilted back, and lips formed in a wide smile. For a moment, she attempted to contort her face into a scolding look, but she could not manage it through her remaining giggles. "Let's go," she said, rising from the booth. Both reached for their cloaks, and James helped Lily put hers on before tending to his own.

They shuffled through the crowd, and made their way into the fresh, snowy air. Side by side, they started down the High Street. Snow fell softly down around them, the buildings they passed were all decorated for the upcoming holiday. Lily looked in awe at them as they passed, one in particular contained a brilliant light display, upon further inspection she gasped, "Are those real fairies?" She approached the window, hoping to get a better look.

James moved to join her, "Indeed they are." He glanced at her face nearly pressed against the glass and smiled.

A fairy flew into Lily's gaze and stayed there, obviously enjoying the attention Lily provided. "I've never seen them so close before," she said, "I knew Professor Flitwick used them at school, but they're so skittish there... Do all wizards use them?"

"No," James answered, "A lot of them do, but more than a few choose not to."

"Huh." She looked back up at him, "There's nothing like Hogsmeade at Christmastime."

He thought she was quite wrong. The fairy lights were dim compared to her smile, the bells tinkling around them were not as musical as her laugh, even the deepest evergreen paled next to her eyes, and no ornament could ever be as beautiful as the snowflakes that stuck in her hair.

"No, I don't think there is."

They continued walking up the High Street, chatting aimlessly and occasionally stopping at interesting window displays. Eventually the High Street ran out, and they found themselves on the path leading up to the Shrieking Shack.

"Are you sure you want to get closer?" James asked as they approached, "It's very haunted."

"I'm feeling rather adventurous today," she said, as she began to climb up the path, "Not afraid, are you?"

James scoffed, "I fear nothing," he said as he began catching up to her.

Eventually they reached the fenced barrier, effectively stopping them from moving any closer. They leaned against it, not saying anything, comfortable in the new silence they had found.

After a while, Lily said, "It's sort of beautiful, isn't it?"

James looked at her skeptically, "No, no not really. It's pretty run down."

Lily laughed, "Beautiful in a sad sort of way."

He smiled at her, "If you say so."

"I say so," she laughed. It fell silent again, until Lily spoke up, "I really have enjoyed today, James," she looked at him, smiling, "Thank you for taking me."

James beamed, the joy within him was apparent, "I'm glad," he said, "I've enjoyed today too."

"Have you?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, you're rather a slow drinker, but overall I'd say I had an excellent time."

She laughed, and moved a bit closer to him. "Good," she said. "I was a little worried I was boring you."

"You could never bore me," he took a step toward her.

"Why, is that a compliment?" she moved in closer still.

"I believe it is," they were very nearly toe to toe.

The sun had begun to set, early, as it did in the winter, and the orange beams colored the country-side in a warm glow. The snow upon the ground glistened in the light, and the snowflakes that continued to fall sparkled like stars falling gently to the earth.

Beneath it, surrounded in the beauty of winter, James leaned in toward Lily and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
